An Adventure in Vegas
by F-n-A
Summary: An Adventure in Disneyland SEQUEL! sorry about the over a year long wait guys! chapter 6 up! Inuyasha and the gang have a trip to Vegas... along with some friends... what awaits them there! a whole bunch of crap that's what!
1. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN INUYASHA…**

**OK IM BACK! Happy now?…. Thanks to everyone for reviewing :) ok so im the F in F-n-A the A is my friend AILEEN yea but she's like my beta… so im the main one who's writing the story…. Yea she'll have a few ideas in here also. ANYWAY im REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating… **

**REVIEWERS!**

**Satsu-Death's Messanger:**** thanks… yea it does feel pretty good haha**

**darklynx98 ****: thanks… yea I am pretty disturbing when u REALLY meet me ahah ask my friends…**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: haha shh… yea im gonna use that heheheh**

**Jessie S.****: haha THANKS :)**

**Steven ****: yea this is the next chapter… but what's ur email? Ahah**

**Miko123****: hmmm… well it should be there… haah**

**butthead24 ****: yea Downtown Disney is pretty… well yea sorry cause I had a writes block thing and then it messed up my chapter /**

**Rain****: umm… ok… ahha well I don't really care who Inuyasha pairs up with…. Cause im a MIROKU AND SANGO FAN ahah… I thought Kikyo was a bitch at first but later on in the episodes she gets better**

**bunny****: wow nice name haha… BUNNY ;) well yea San Diego IS KEWL of course im living there right now hehe**

**Lissy****: thanks yes I think my story IS funny ahah**

**demonmiroku****: o why thank you ;) ahah thanks for bowing to me! Ehhehe I love POWER hahahaha**

**mirsanforever745****: yea well I did kill Jeremy off… wow a lot of people don't like my cousin… HAHA YES! He's such an annoying little SHIT!**

**Yea ok so THANKS EVERYONE ELSE! If I forgot u… so I think this chapter is crappy but HEY! Its only the beginning heheh… oh yea SPECIAL thanks to Monica for helping me get my story going ahahha ok so HERE IT IS!...**

**An Adventure in Vegas**

**Chapter 1: GETTING READY!**

As they were at Felicia's GIANT house, there was a big commotion. Everyone was packing for the trip to VEGAS.

SMACK!

"Miroku! Even though we're in a relationship it doesn't mean you can STILL touch my ASS WHENEVER you WANT!" yelled Sango.

"WOW he still never learns" sighed Shippo. Everyone else nodded in agreement with the statement or sweat dropped instead.

"Well what do you expect? I'm only a human above many other things…" Miroku said in excuse. A blinding red hand print was showing on his face.

"Err… sure we'll go with that," Felicia said mockingly. She walked toward the phone and called up her friend.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Monica?"

"One minute," replied the secretary.

"Hello?"

"HOY MONICA! So how's the owner of Bellagio doing these days?"

"Shut up you loser, when are you coming?"

"Probably in a few hours, everyone is still packing"

"O.k. call me when you're near or here,"

"Alright! Later gator!"

"Bye idiot"

CLICK

Felicia addressed the group in the living room.

"O.k. everyone we should be leaving soon, so who's coming?"

"Sango. Miroku, Inuyasha. Kagome, Michelle, Tram, Sarah, and You." Answered Aileen. "Everyone else has school or work or just doesn't want to go," she finished.

"Aww I'm gonna miss you Aileen!" Felicia said sarcastically.

"Shut up BITCH!"

"Fucker"

"Shithead"

"Dumbass"

"Asswipe"

"Assface"

"Retard"

"Idiot"

"Loser"

They would have gone on but Inuyasha interrupted.

"O.k. I think that's enough," he said to the bickering girls.

"Just having some fun," Felicia responded while trying to hide a laugh.

"Sure," Sarah said.

"OH! Guess what? I got us FREE tickets to go on the New York New York rollercoaster! YEA BOY!" Michelle yelled, she was the heiress to the fortunes of the New York New York and Paris Casinos.

"Oh good, more rides… I thought we had enough at Disneyland" Kagome said

"Well this one will blow your fucking mind off cause it's REALLY FUN!" Michelle replied.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"All set everyone!" asked Sarah.

"Yup"

"Ready for a SUPER long DRIVE TO VEGAS!" asked Tram, "its 4 hours or more if there's traffic,"

"Well at least I don't have to deal with Shippo on the way," Inuyasha told Kagome. Shippo was staying back with Fred and Koga to baby sit him.

"I CALL SHOTGUN BIZZNATCHES!" Michelle hollered to the entire group when they were nearing the car.

"Alright," Miroku said.

Both couples were sitting next to one another and near the windows. Tram and Sarah were behind them and had their cameras ready.

"Las Vegas here we come!" said Felicia as she started the engine.

**Yay done with my first chapter! Ahah I know a little short… just wait :) Marissa and Kimi (Sango) you guys will come in eventually.**


	2. The Ride There with many incidents too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and yea…**

**Yea so thanks to the 5 reviewers who reviewed my story… and Miko 123… dang thanks for boosting up my self -esteem ahaha THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU … THE responses to my reviewers are AFTER this chapter…**

**An Adventure in Vegas**

**Chapter 2: The Ride There (with many incidents too)**

So finally the gang was on their way to Las Vegas. Their road trip would be more than just a normal one however… Felicia turned up the killer sound system of the car, with awesome music in it. Sango was actually able to sleep through this. Everyone else was just talking or listening.

"Hey, you guys want to play a game?" asked Kagome.

"Sure" answered Inuyasha, Miroku, Tram, and Sarah.

"O.k. well let's put something in Sango's mouth while she's sleeping, and we can let her BOYFRIEND get it out by kissing her," Kagome replied smirking.

"I'm up for it!" Miroku said. Sarah had her camera ready and Tram was getting her camcorder to remember this moment.

"What are we going to put in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm… good question, OH! Here," Kagome found a bag of GIANT Chex Mix, "I think this will do"

"So Miroku are you ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course I am," Miroku took a piece of the snack and set it in Sango's mouth. It was wide enough for it to go in.

"Go! Take a picture of before," Kagome instructed Sarah. Tram was already recording, while trying to suppress her laughter.

"GO MIROKU GO!" At that moment Miroku opened his mouth and French kissed the demon slayer, tongue and all.

At this moment, Sango felt something warm in her mouth.

"Mmm, what's this…WHAT THE HELL!" this is what ran through her mind. Her eyes shot open, certainly surprised at what she saw. Miroku was kissing her in front of everyone. As much as she wanted to keep kissing the monk she pushed him away.

SMACK!

By now everyone was laughing their asses off. Miroku was smiling and munching on the little cracker that was in Sango's mouth with a huge red mark on his face.

"Oh boy, I sure missed out on a lot of fun back there," Felicia laughed.

"Me too," Michelle agreed.

"MIROKU WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" the taijya yelled.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was all Kagome's idea,"

"Heh, sorry Sango, we just wanted to have some fun," Kagome apologized.

"Ugh, whatever,"

"Shut up everyone it's the best song EVER!" Sarah told them.

If you want to know, the song is "Run It" by: Chris Brown.

"Oh my god, I love the music video of this," Felicia said, Tram, Sarah, and Michelle were singing along with the song. Once it was over the feudal group all sweat dropped.

"Thank goodness, I couldn't stand that awful singing any longer," Inuyasha said, not thinking. The girls who were singing all glared at him. Inuyasha hid behind Kagome and said, "Hehe just kidding"

"Yeah you better be!" Tram said as her eyes narrowed on the hanyou.

"O.k. if there's a fight I got dibbs on Tram 'cause she can SLAP hard" Felicia stated.

"You know it Feh – loo – sha"

"Alright, enough bitchy-ness, wait until we get to Vegas," Michelle told them.

"How long do we have still?" Kagome questioned Felicia.

"Uhh, about two more hours," she answered.

"UGH" everyone responded. They didn't want to be cooped up in the car for THAT long, but if it would get them faster to Vegas, then they would have to deal with it.

"YAY! ANOTHER GOOD SONG!" yelled out Sarah.

It was "Where are You?" by: Natalie featuring J. Roman

"wow cool song"Miroku said after it ended.

"_Maybe it should be Sango's and mine's wedding song"_ Miroku thought.

"Miroku… MIROKU!" Sango brought back the monk into reality.

"Oh, sorry Sango I'm just thinking,"

"it's ok,"

**A Couple of Hours Later…**

"HEY WAKE UP YOU GUYS!" Felicia screamed. During the rest of the ride everyone had fallen asleep. Now the gang had finally reached their destination. They all jumped awake at the yelling.

"Are we there yet?" asked a half-asleep Inuyasha.

"Hell yeah we are… look" Michelle pointed outside.

"WHOA!" everyone gawked at the site. There were lights blinking everywhere in the night sky. The windows were rolled down; they could see all the people walking around the strip.

"Ahh the wonderful night life of Las Vegas," Tram said. It was near 1 in the morning but it was still 80 degrees hot.

"It's so fucking hot, why is it hot!" complained Sango.

"I don't mind it, you could join the shower with me to cool off Sango" Miroku smiled pervertedly.

"Shut up," she simply said.

"It's cause we're in a desert, just wait 'till we get into the hotel," Felicia explained, "O shit, I need to call Monica, Michelle can you call her for me?"

Michelle called up Monica.

"Hey we're here now,"

"Oh, ok, I'll be in the front entrance where the valet is,"

"Alright, see ya soon,"

Michelle hung up and told Felicia what to do.

"O.K. at the valet right?"

"No shit Sherlock" Michelle answered.

"Hey I'm just making sure, that's all,"

They arrived in front of the Bellagio, and whoa was it big…

**YAY second chapter is done! Ok so yea the thing in the beginning where they put something in Sango's mouth… Tram DOES hit hard, man it hurts.**

**Tram: yeah it's because it's fun hitting you Felicia**

**Felicia: yea ok**

**Aileen: good story so far**

**So here reviewers I thank you :)**

**demonmiroku****: cool, thanks for being my first reviewer ;) and waiting hehe**

**nightmare car****: wow uhh thanks? Haha well look at the first one, now there's a lot of swearing ahaha**

**Miko123**** : DUDE I AM SOOO SORRY… wow dang ahha well I reviewed on ur stories…. This chapter is dedicated to you, for blowing up in my face hahaha**

**Miroku's pet vixen****: Yeah you SHOULD know me… I made An Adventure in Disneyland! Ugh haha its all good ;D**

**Sango Plushie****: haha u found me… but my REAL pen name is Sango-Miroku-4ever, no problem I don't forget things… well yea I do, but haha NEVERMIND haha **

**Yea ok… haha so Aileen is my partner… I send her my draft forms of the story and she edits it**

**Aileen:what the hell you talking about Felicia! I still get to add my ideas in here too you know! And stop talking for me or else im gonna get MOTHER on your ASS! ( yea this is the real Aileen speaking) **

**Felicia: mmmm ok hehehehe **

**F-n-A (go review too)**


	3. The First Day in Vegas!

**Disclaimer: Never will I OWN Inuyasha… Tear Tear… HAHA**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY GOOD FRIEND KIMI a.k.a SANGO! I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH… YOU'RE IN THIS CHAPTER! Uhh…. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **

**demonmiroku****: why thank you :) glad u like it**

**Miroku's pet vixen****: thank you too for the review**

**nightmare car****: ok kewlio… nice it's ok im kinda WEIRD haah**

**butthead24****: aww that SUCKS cause Vegas is ALWAYS FUN haha**

**Miko123****: yea I was lucky… now it's been FOREVER hehe happy mood… that's great… haha… bunnies? Umm yea bunnies are scary haha**

**darklynx98****: haha yes I kno im kewl like that… why thank you... yes I kno that I AM a weirdo… just ask anyone who's met me in person…**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: DUDE I KNO! Man… of course people cried when CEDRIC DIED HES FREAKING HOT! Haha… yea I like changed my myspace song like 5 times now... it's pretty fun… my song it now by a Filipino group… its pretty awesome**

**Urashi Osaka****: Thank you for liking my stories…ur kewl hahaha**

**kouga18****: umm well I'm a girl… yea so is my friend who's helping me with this story… haha**

**MirokuIsASexyMonkXD****: nice name haha… yes it is pretty funny hah**

**MeiNyoko****: its fine… thanks ;) ok so here**

**Okie dokie done with that... thanks to the people who actually answered my author's note in ****An Adventure in Disneyland**** haha u guys are pretty fun haha**

**Soo ok… I think that it's time to start the story… don't u think so Aileen?**

**Aileen: Well of ****duh****! I think your fans having been waiting for a holiday present from you! Besides, what better way to start of the New Year with a new chapter?**

**Felicia: Ok hahah… soo I've been a little brain dead this past almost month SORRY…**

**An Adventure in Vegas**

**Chapter 3: The First Day In Vegas!**

So they had finally arrived at their destination. Vegas… with all its light blinking and blinding your face.

"FELICIA!" yelled out a short… I mean… a girl in front of the valet. "Hey Monica so where's our rooms?" asked Felicia.

"Well, I rented out the whole top floor for you guys, since you're a big group and all,"

Everyone's jaw dropped at this.

"Are you serious!" asked Kagome.

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?"

"Holy shit," Inuyasha simply said, looking up at the hotel's top floor.

"Damn Monica, that's a lot," Michelle told her.

"Yeah whatever, I can do whatever I want," Monica said with a smirk.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm sorta tired," Miroku said to change the subject.

"Oh, right let me show you your rooms then," Monica called a couple of bell boys to carry the luggage. One of them looked at Sango, and winked at her. Sango blushed a little in return. Miroku saw this and glared at the guy. Quickly the bellboy walked away from the jealous monk.

"What Miroku feeling a little jealous?" Sango said mockingly.

"No, it's just that I don't want anyone hitting on my girlfriend," Miroku replied. The two smiled at each other and Sango took her hand and intertwined it with Miroku's.

"Flash"

"A Perfect Kodak Moment," Sarah said to Tram. Sango and Miroku turned around and found themselves facing a camcorder.

"Just so you guys know, it's recording," Tram said. Sarah and Tram both started to laugh.

"Thanks you guys," Miroku said sarcastically to them.

"Yep, No problem," Tram answered with a smile. She recorded the beautiful scenery inside of the Bellagio, and also trying to spot as many hot guys as possible there. They all entered the elevator and were amazed at how big it was.

"Wow, really shiny," Inuyasha said intrigued by the walls of the elevator.

"Inuyasha…. uhh never mind…" Kagome started, but she stopped when she noticed that Inuyasha was too busy staring at the golden walls.

"Ding"

"O.K. the Penthouse, you can choose any room you want here are the keys," Monica handed Felicia the keys to all of the rooms.

"Wow, uhh thanks Monica," Michelle told her.

"Let's go!" Tram exclaimed. Everyone ran to get the best room.

"Everyone get your own room!" shouted Michelle.

"Except for the couples… if you know what I mean," Sarah added. Everyone laughed and chose their rooms.

"WHOA!" they all had the same expression as all of them entered their rooms.

Everything in the rooms were all very neat and clean. Not to mention HUGE… The view from the window was beautiful, especially where you could see the water show right below you. The beds were nice and folded perfectly and the bathrooms were practically sparkling with cleanliness. The walls were all a shimmering shade of gold. Tram started giving a tour of her room with her camcorder…after she was done… she went through all the other rooms that were occupied.

"And here is where Inuyasha and Kagome are staying…" Tram said to the camera, she slowly crept into the room. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the bathroom making out.

"AND HERE IS COUPLE NUMBER ONE! MAKING OUT!" Tram shouted.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha started

"Tram get out!" Kagome screamed. Tram ran out of there laughing.

"Oh they want some privacy," Tram said. She got everyone else, who were single and they all decided to spy on couple number 2… (Sango and Miroku)

They all quietly entered the victims' room. The Monk and Demon Slayer were sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

"Aww, suh-weet" Michelle commented.

"And this is Couple Number two, much better than couple number one… hah I'm just kidding…" Tram narrated.

"More Kodak moments!" Sarah said happily. She took many pictures of the sleeping pair.

"Eh, ok I'm bored now, let's go get some rest… we have a whole day to get ready for…besides it's 2 in the freaking morning," Felicia told the rest of the spies.

"Yeah, I guess, we can go meet some hot guys later at the club," Sarah said as she winked. So they all went back to their OWN SEPARATE room.

**Around 12:00 noon that afternoon…**

Everybody else was still asleep, but Sango had woken up.

"Yawn"

Sango turned to see where she had taken her nap. Miroku was still slumbering, with his arm around her.

"_Hmm… why is he cute when he's asleep? Oh wait he's ALWAYS cute,"_ Sango thought to herself. She climbed out of the bed and went to look out the window.

"WOW!" The water show was just starting; Sango stared at the wonderful display of 'dancing' water. After the performance ended she looked beyond the water. There were many people out walking around the Strip. There were ads flashing everywhere including the lights.

"What a huge city…" the Tajiya said to herself, "I wonder how many people are here alone,"

Still amazed with the city Sango did not notice that Miroku had woken up. He rubbed his eyes a little to get more awake.

"Looking at the view? My dear Sango?" he said in a quiet tone. Sango turned around and found Miroku smirking at her.

"Now what are you smiling at monk?" Sango answered back. Miroku just kept on smiling and got up to walk toward her. Sango grinned in return of Miroku's. He sat down next to her and said,

"Nothing, just you,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, my lovely lady Sango, you," Sango leaned forward to Miroku and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Well where is everyone else?" asked Miroku after the heart warming kiss.

"I think they are still sleeping,"

"Hmm, so what do you want to do?"

"umm, watch, uh what's it called, o yes T.V.?"

"Sure, umm how do you turn it on?" Sango and Miroku had no idea how to watch T.V. so they spend about an hour before they got it to turn on.

**An Hour Later…**

"Finally, it's on!" Sango said exasperatedly. The two sat on the bed and watched.

"What is happening on this channel?" asked Miroku. It was a cartoon, about a yellow sponge under the water.

"I think I remember that this was called, Spongebob," Sango replied.

"Oh, it's quite funny," Miroku said back, as Spongebob ripped his pants. They laughed and watched the cartoon, until Felicia came into their room yawing.

"Oh hey, you guys are up?"

"Yep," responded Miroku.

"Oh, ok well we're going site-seeing later, everyone else is getting ready so go change," Felicia told them.

"Alright, we'll be done soon," Sango said. Felicia left the couple to their privacy. Sango went into the bathroom and changed there, while Miroku changed in the room. A few minutes later, they were all ready and set to go. Outside in the hall was where all the rest of the gang was.

"Everyone ready?" Sarah asked.

"Yep," came the answer of them.

"Let's go!" Michelle said.

They all walked toward the elevator and went to the lobby. Once they entered there they heard a voice.

"Hey Felicia long time no see,"

"Hi Kimi!" Felicia said excitedly, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh it's my Birthday,"

"Well, Happy birthday! Want to come with us?"

"Sure,"

"oh yeah, this is, Tram, Sarah, Michelle, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango," Felicia introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, I hope you don't mind me coming along," Kimi told them.

"No, not at all," Kagome replied back.

"O.k. so where are we going?"

"Uhh, Cesar's Palace,"

"Awesome, let's go!" So the group had a new addition and walked to the hotel, not knowing what to expect next…

**Ok done with the 3rd chapter haha. There Kimi HAPPY BELATED B-DAY! Here's you LATE present hah! Ok go review AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Aileen: Happy New Year! 2006! Don't get too booze happy over the night! Cause the next morning you won't remember what you did the night before -coughs – not like I would know or anything…**

**Felicia: I'll have the next chapter up soon! I hope…**

**Aileen: I have an idea why don't you make a New Years Resolution to get the next chapter out.**

**Felicia: SURE!**


	4. C'zar's Palace!

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha… **

**WELL it's ****been a while**** hasn't it? Well im REALLY sorry**

**Felicia: Ok yea and Aileen reminded me of the story too and she finally started to write HER story after 4 years right?**

**Aileen: Yea I am working on it… a little… **

**Felicia: ok so I think that I should reply to the reviewers…**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: haha yea I kno Sponge bob is kewl….**

**nightmare car****: ahha umm ok –-sweat- drops—yea thanks haha**

**MirokuIsASexyMonkXD****: thank you )**

**darklynx98****: aww thanks hah… yea umm so here…**

**Miko123****: ok... well no… IM SUPER SORRY OK! **

**Felicia: So I guess no one else reviewed ehh whatever… **

**DID ANYONE SEE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I FREAKING LOVE THAT MOVIE! WOO! Dude the girl was HOT haha well the GUY WAS HOT TOO! HAH... yea ok im done… I love it….**

**Aileen:-laughs- you thought that guy was hot too! So did I. **

**Felicia: at school I whipped my friend ALYSSA (IF YOU REMEMBER FROM AN ADVENTURE IN DISNEYLAND) and she got SUPER PISSED AT ME! Ohh god… haha I hit her face and she started crying and I felt like an ASS… even though I already am an ASS heh**

**Aileen: it's alright I forgive you, being an ASS is a part of your personality. Just like being a BITCH is a part of mine. –nods- **

**Felicia: ok story time **

**An Adventure in Vegas**

**Chapter 4: CAEZARS' PALACE (F.A.O SCHRWARTS)**

So the gang along with Kimi they were walking towards Caesars' Palace.

"Damn it!" complained Inuyasha, "why is it hot!"

"Because Inuyasha, this is VEGAS… its always hot…so stop complaining,"

"Damn heat," mumbled Inuyasha.

"Stop acting like a baby," Kagome told him.

"Keh, whatever," he replied.

"Wow look at that!" exclaimed Sarah. Caesar's Palace was pretty big, then again all the hotels at Vegas were.

In the entrance to the hotel there was a Greek looking statue, there were a lot of people there.

"SHOPPING!" yelled out most of the girls.

"umm…. Yay?" the guys said. When they went in the casino there was a rush of cool air.

"Ahh, cold air!" everyone sighed. They walked towards the shops.

"Hey! Look at that huge horse!" Tram exclaimed. The group looked up, and man it was a HUGE wooden horse. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusiaga and growled.

"Everyone get down!" He ordered. He jumped and was just about to attack the horse when Kagome said,

"SIT BOY!"

"What the….."

BOOM!

"shit," said Inuyasha, halfway through the ground.

"Ooo, that's gotta hurt," Michelle commented.

"Ya think?" he retorted with a pissed tone, "Kagome why the hell did you so that!"

"Because Inuyasha, that horse is just a fake one, it's the entrance for a TOY STORE" She explained.

"Oh," Inuyasha said embarrassed. Everyone laughed and went in F.A.O. Schwartz (the store with the Horse that Inuyasha tried to kill )

"Wow if Shippo was here he would love it," Miroku said. The store was HUGE!

"Let's start from the top and go down," Sarah said. Tram got her camcorder at the ready. They got to the top and wow…

"Look we're really high up," Kimi said. They looked at all the toys and games in that floor.

"AWW LOOK!" Kagome told them, she was pointing at a really BIG stuffed dog.

"Hey Inuyasha, it looks just like you," Sango said to him, "Just with out looking like a human…" Inuyasha totally gave her a death glare while everyone was cracking up.

"Shut up," He growled.

"It's ok Inuyasha I still love you!" Kagome stated.

Now EVERYBODY was laughing HARD.

"Wow, now I'm really glad I brought my camcorder," Tram said after the laughter died down.

**NEXT FLOOR! **

"Dude I love this floor" Felicia told everyone. It had the coolest toys there.

"Oh dang! I want this car!" Kimi said, pointing at a small convertible, like the one's that little kids drive, but it's REALLY cool and adults can ride in it cause it isn't that small.

"LOOK!" Yelled out Michelle. She was on the HUGE piano you use your feet to play the keys, so to make a note you step on it and it lights up!

"I can play a song!" and she played baa, baa, black sheep on it.

"WOO! Go Michelle!" Felicia responded. Everyone else clapped. The group went walking around the floor and enjoyed their time there. They met up in the center of the floor, where there was a big screen T.V. and a couple of couches.

"I think that I like this store now," Sango said.

"Yeah, I like all the toys," Sarah agreed.

"What time is it?" asked Tram.

"I don't know, I don't have a watch," answered Kagome. The group stood up, and Miroku INCONSPICUOUSLY took Sango away from them.

"Miroku, where are we going?" she asked.

"Shh, just wait, oh and close your eyes!" Miroku said in a hurried tone. The couple went to a secluded area and Miroku got something out.

"Alright Sango open your eyes,"

"O wow Miroku, its beautiful!" Sango said surprised. Miroku had shown her a single red rose. And behind him the wall was all hung with colorful flowers.

"This rose represents my love to you, my heart," Miroku explained give her the flower.

"Miroku thank you, I love you," she replied, and just when they were going to kiss for the zigg-thousanth-ist time, the group came out from hiding and with Tram recording; all of them said "AWWWWWWWWWW"

"Dude that is so romantic, I want a guy to do that to me! You're lucky Sango," Sarah sighed. Sango and Miroku both were glaring at everyone, but still the gang didn't notice because they were wrapped up in laughter.

"O.k. I think out fun here is done," Felicia told them, "Let's go," As they walked out of the store Inuyasha looked back at the wooden horse.

"Keh, stupid fake horse," he said, and just then the horse started to move and its red eyes glowed and smoke came out of its nose.

"HAH! I knew it! You are REAL!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. He pulled out his sword yet again and was about to attack with his Wind Scar when…

"Inuyasha SIT!"

"Damn it, not again--!"

CRASH!

"Fucking horse…" Inuyasha said with a muffled voice. He was again deep in the ground.

"Not again," Miroku sighed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Inuyasha, the horse is electronic, they move it once in a while so that it can be cool," Felicia explained.

"Yeah Inuyasha, you should really listen," Kagome lectured him.

"All right, whatever I won't attack that damn horse anymore," he promised rubbing his face.

For the next two hours, the GIRLS mainly went shopping, Kagome, Kimi, Tram and Sarah helped Felicia, Sango and Michelle for clothes. The guys just tagged along and watched. After all that, they spent a total of 1,230.47.

"Are we done now?" implied a very impatient Inuyasha.

"Yes, let's go back to the hotel and get ready for the night life," Kagome answered back.

"CLUBS AND DANCING!" Tram said excitedly, "I have great dance moves ready for tonight!"

"Hell yea you do Tram," Michelle agreed.

"So, we go back to the hotel, relax/ change, and then go out clubbing?" Felicia asked.

"Yep," Sarah said.

"O.k. then, Kimi, I'll call you when we're done changing later so you can meet up with us," Felicia told her.

"Alright," Kimi responded. Just as they were walking out of Caesars' Palace, they heard a voice.

"Hey!" shouted a girl.

"It's Marissa!" Michelle said.

"Hey guys," Marissa greeted.

"Hi, oh let me introduce the other people, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kimi, you already know Tram, Michelle and Sarah," Felicia said.

"Wanna come clubbing with us later?" invited Tram.

"Sure, ok then see you guys later, I gotta go, it's cool meeting you guys," Marissa said. Everyone said bye to her and went back to the Bellagio hotel. When they were in the elevator Tram was watching all that she recorded at F.A.O. Schwartz, and started laughing like hell when came across the incident with Kagome and the big stuffed dog that looked like Inuyasha.

"It's Inuyasha as a stuffed animal," scoffed Kagome.

DING!

"Oh, here's my stop, see you later," Kimi said.

"Bye," everyone replied. As Tram continued watching the tape, Sango was in Miroku's arms behind her.

"Inuyasha SIT!" the camera repeated.

-THUD-

"What the hell!" Inuyasha was at the bottom of the elevator floor. Everyone was snickering when the hanyou hit the floor.

"Oops, I guess that it still works when its recorded, sorry Inuyasha I didn't know," Tram clarified.

"Stupid girl," He said under his breath.

"So Kagome, just get a tape recorder and record yourself saying "Sit" so you don't have to waste your energy with saying that all the time!" Felicia told her.

"Yeah, yeah shut up," said an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Hahaha, it's ok Inuyasha, you'll get over it," Kagome reassured him.

**Ok chap. 4 FINISHED! Yay!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRAM!**

**Haha yea umm Marissa is now in my story, uhhh yea umm… REVIEW!**

**Working on chapter 5 I SWEAR!**

**F-n-A**


	5. Clubbing! And a whole lot more

**Disclaimer: no I don't FREAAAKIN OWN INUYASHA! -sigh-**

**Ok so I've been on a writer's block… whatever the hell that means…. Yea so while I was away… IT WAS AILEEN'S BIRTHDAY! –cheer- WOOP! It was fun…. We went to a bowling alley and I sucked ass! k now on to the story! I know you guys are probably gonna kill me… ehe**

**An Adventure in Vegas**

**Chapter 5: Clubbing! And a whole lot more…**

After a whole 3 hours of getting ready… the group was all set to go out and have some fun.

"Kay, its 9:30, we're good," Felicia said.

"So where's the club at?" asked Michelle.

"Right next door to this hotel, its called Seven" Tram told her.

"Oh, alright, so, uh, who's coming?"

"All of us, and Marissa and Kimi," Sarah answered.

"O.K. then let's go!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

The gang all got out of the hotel and walked towards the club. The lights of the night were flickering everywhere around them, and there were a ton of people walking around. Guys standing around trying to give out flyers of strippers to people.

Miroku wanted to take one… but of course Sango was keeping a close eye on him.

"Why are you giving me that look my dear Sango?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because, Monk, I know that you want to take one of those flyers, being a pervert that you are," she replied giving him a glare.

"So, you don't think I can control myself?"

"Exactly, this is because-" but before she could finish… Miroku cut in.

"Like this?" and he once again grabbed the Demon Slayers' ass.

"OF COURSE LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sango screamed at him, and with that she beat the SHIT out of him.

"And this is exactly why you should NEVER make Sango angry…" Kagome told everyone else. They nodded and hid behind her. After about 2 minutes Miroku had gain consciousness again.

"Don't try to do that again, or else…" Sango warned him. Miroku laughed uneasily and said,

"I should know by now…"

"Hmph", Sango walked ahead away from Miroku. He sighed and just followed. They were all at the club after 6 minutes of walking (because they had to wait for Miroku to get back up after Sango beat the crap out of him.)

The club was filled with a ton of people dancing, lights flashing and loud music booming through the huge ass speakers. The Feudal Era group didn't know what to do, since they were still new to this world.

"You guys just have to start dancing like this…" Tram explained. She did some AWESOME dance moves, and pretty soon a guy came up to her and started to dance with her.

"Yup, it's pretty easy, you just go with the beat," Felicia added, also after she started to dance a HOT guy started to dance with her too.

"O.K. well whenever you guys are ready, just start!" Marissa told them. The entire present time group went on their way in dancing. The Feudal group had a little warming up to do.

"Inuyasha stop being so stubborn!" Kagome told him.

"I don't dance," he simply said.

"You better, or else I'll say the "S" word," she said warningly. Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, and then rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll dance," and he and Kagome let their freak on!

**Now it was Sango and Miroku's time…**

"Sango will you dance with me?" Miroku asked.

"No"

"Please!"

"N-O"

"Come on!"

"No you stupid pervert!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Fine, I promise not to touch your ass or violate you in anyway"

"O.K."

"You have just made my evening my lady," Miroku smiled at her. A new song came in; it was The Whisper Song by: The Ying-Yang Twins. The beat of the song was perfect for having dance moves. Everyone was tearing up the floor.

After about 2 hours of breaking cool moves in the club, the group went to the bar. They were all out of breath.

"Wow that was amazing!" Sango said.

"Hell yeah of course it was," Michelle agreed.

"Let's get some drinks, hey, shots for everyone here!" Felicia ordered.

**LATER… after like 15 shots of alcohol…**

"Whoo!" shouted a drunken Tram who was back on the dance floor with the same guy. You see, they all had a whole shit load of alcohol, and were fucking drunk. The group was so freaking drunk that they weren't paying attention to who they were grinding with!

"Wow you're hot," a sex-crazed drunken skank who was dancing with Miroku.

"Why thank you, and you are a fine woman also, may I ask, would you kindly bear my child?" he replied.

"Hell yeah I would!" and then the skank started to make out with the tipsy monk. Felicia, Kagome, and Inuyasha all saw this.

"Oh shit! He's in a huge load of shit when Sango finds out." Inuyasha said, still dancing with Kagome.

**Meanwhile…**

Sango was dancing with this SUPER HOT GUY named: Chris Evans.

"So you from around here?" he asked.

"No, I'm here with some friends of mine," Sango replied, not caring whether she was paying attention or not.

"That's cool, so where are they?"

"Right over there," Sango pointed to Miroku's direction and saw him making out with another woman. Even though she was drunk, Sango still has a lot of strength and not to mention, her anger rose to a new level. She stomped right over there; beat the shit out of the woman making out with Miroku, then beat the shit out of Miroku. Then stomped right out of that club. The rest of the group went over to Miroku's unconscious body.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Kimi.

"Miroku here was making out with some kinky whore and Sango saw them, and of course beat the hell out of him." Sarah told her.

"Serves him right!" Marissa said. Inuyasha went over to Miroku, he saw Miroku retain consciousness again, and he knocked him out… again.

"He's gonna feel that later," Tram said.

"Well let's go to Sango and see how she's doing," Kagome informed everyone. They all filed out. Inuyasha carried Miroku's limp body over his shoulder and followed everyone else out.

**With Sango…**

"That Fucked up Miroku, how did I ever fall in love with him!" Sango asked herself while walking towards the Bellagio. She was still pretty drunk, so she wasn't walking very straight.

BEEP!

"Hey watch where your going!" yelled our an angry taxi driver.

"You know… YOU SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the Demon Slayer shouted back. The driver just spud away. "YEAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Sango got to the hotel and walked in the elevator.

"Shit, I can't read the buttons! Uhh I'll just press all of them."

THUD!

**Back with the Rest of the group…**

"I think I heard Sango cursing you someone just now," said Inuyasha, his ears twitching. They didn't know where she went and so they were just screaming her name out, like drunk people.

"She's probably heading back to the hotel, k, lessgo!" Felicia said, drunkenly.

They all got back at the hotel and when they got in the elevator, they found Sango, passed out on the floor.

"What the Hell happened to her?" asked Sarah.

"Uhh, I think she passed out from all the crap we drank at the club," answered Kagome.

"Yeah, ok then, let's go to bed, I'm fucking sleepy," Michelle said.

And so Inuyasha was stuck carrying both drunk and passed out Sango and Miroku. They all got off on the top floor and went to their rooms, except for Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha got fed up and just dropped them on the hall floor and left them there. What a surprise they would get the next day…

**Yea chapter 5 done! Wow this was longer than the other ones I think, k so thank you to those who reviewed…**

**Iloveinuyasha44:**haha I kno right! I love Oceans 11 :)

**darklynx98:**yes I'm random, thanks for your concern for my teacher he was awesome

**nightmare car****:** I'm very sorry for the wait! I hate school, it's a bitch! Updating… HAH! Its harder than it sounds!

**Miko123:** Oh, SHIT, k so your probably going to be the most pissed at me heh… ;; I'm in deep shit right now aren't I?

**Flashy O's:** yea they are stalkers… cause I'm a stalker! Haha

**butthead24**: haha yea I know! I'm so smart right! I have a creative imagination

**BakaBaka:** yes, thank you, THAT'S AWESOME FILIPINO'S ROCK, me and Aileen are Filipino… haha

**Kinky-ho's a bitch**: o wow, nice name, its awesome… thanks, other people think so too!

**California Cockle:** uhh ok yeah, I was going to say something about that :D haha, thank you

**Kikyo is a dead claypot bit...:** yes I kno… fuck school, it's a prison for people, like me! I will keep my funny stuff up! I'm a dumbass haha!

**Thank you to the reviewers… its more than last time! K well, I'll work on the 6th chapter at school yea k uhh sorry Aileen, im too lazy to send you this chapter.. its 2:15 in the morning and I don't think you're awake…**

**well goodbye for now everyone!**

**F-n-A**


	6. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha after all these fanfics hahaha**

**Ok so I've finally decided to get this story back on track! Yes I have. So it's been a while eh? It's been more than a year :( im sorry guys! I know! I had to freaking re-read my last chapter to see where I left off. :/ Aileen! I MISS YOU! Hahaa because we go to different schools now sadly I know. Anyway, I think I've grown in my writing because I've been reading a lot of fanfics since I was gone. Also I've gotten into Bleach :) and my favorite paring from there is Ichigo and Rukia HOT DAAAAMN hahaha they love each other, they're just in denial. And DANCING WITH THE STARS APOLO AND JULIANNE ARE HOT HOT HOT DAAAAMMMMNNNN :D oh my… don't get my started, so I will now start on chapter 6 of An Adventure in Vegas.**

**And… I think im gonna cut out some characters OO;; sorry it's not like I stayed in touch with most of them :( so yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

**An Adventure in Vegas**

**The Morning After…**

The next morning after all that happened the night before was hell for everybody. Talk about hangovers, this was MAJOR hangover status. Everyone woke up with huge ass headaches and had no memory of last night. The first to wake up was Kagome and Inuyasha. They were in awkward positions on their bed.

"What freaking happened last night?!" Kagome asked while putting a hand to her head.

"All I remember was the drinking…" Inuyasha answered her.

"I… have to go to the bathroom," Kagome tried to stand up, but when she did her legs lost balance and she collapsed on the floor. Inuyasha was watching all of this and burst out laughing his ass off. Of course this got Kagome all pissed off and what does she when she's mad at Inuyasha?

"INUYASHA…. SIT BOY!"

The half demon had it coming for him. He didn't know what happened. At the end he was crushed at the bottom of the floor along with the bed.

"Damn…. You" he said to Kagome, who was busy having her turn to laugh.

* * *

In the other rooms…

Felicia awoke to the sounds of crashing noises in the room next door.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME FREAKING SLEEP AROUND HERE?!" she yelled out.

"Shut the fuck up Felicia" Michelle groaned. Everyone looked like shit. Their eyes were red, their hair was in all directions, and they all had head throbbing headaches.

"Tram…Sarah…Marissa… why are all you in out room?" Felicia asked when she noticed them on the floor and couch.

"I think we were too drunk to get back to our rooms last night," Marissa answered while rubbing her face." I need some freaking ice… I'll be back," Felicia told them. She stood up and then tried to walk in a straight line to the door. What a surprise she found in front of her door.

"THE FUCK?" that was all she said and it was enough to wake up the two who were in front of her door.

"Wh- huh?" Miroku opened one eye.

"RAPE ALERT! GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Tram yelled out. All of the people who were in the room were now crowded behind Felicia to see what the problem was. Sango was sprawled out on the hallway floor with Miroku basically on top of her.

"Wait… n-no!" Miroku was fully awake now.

"LIES!" and with that Sarah kicked the monk in the stomach and sent him doubling over in pain.

By this time, Inuyasha and Kagome heard the entire ruckus from the hall and checked to see what the deal was.

"It's too early to be up!" Inuyasha shouted at them.

"What the hell are you talking about Inuyasha?" Tram told him, "it's freaking 2 in the afternoon!"

"Yeah you dumbass!" Michelle added.

"Why you!"

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome said before anything could happen.

Sango groaned and opened her eyes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Felicia said sarcastically.

"Why is everyone in my room?" Sango asked them.

"We're in the hallway you idiot," Michelle added yet again.

Everyone forgot about Miroku who was still on the floor, but just on the other side of the hallway.

"Owwwwww" he whimpered.

"Bitch! Don't think we forgot about you!" Felicia yelled at him when she heard him.

"Why is Miroku there?" Sango asked.

"Because we found him on top of you… and he was gonna rape you…" Sarah explained.

"WHAT?!" Sango burst out, she slowly got up anger fuming through her whole body.

"S-sango! WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Miroku cried.

"Yeah right you perv! Try to get out of this one!" Michelle shouted.

Within 5 seconds Miroku was out cold…. Again.

"Serves him right," Kagome said.

"Well if anyone need me, I'll be in my room, sleeping… wake me up when we're going out again" Sarah yawned making her way towards her suite.

"Yeah, I need more sleep, this has been enough action for one day," Tram followed her along with Marissa.

"Sango wanna come in our suite?" asked Felicia before closing her door.

"Uhh, sure"

"Sorry if everything looks shitty…" Michelle told her.

Everyone's doors shut, leaving Miroku in the hallway again.

"Damnit! I forgot the ice!" Felicia exclaimed just when she sat down on the bed. "I'll be right back,"

Michelle and Sango just laid down on the bed and turned on the T.V. to see what was on.

3 minutes later, they heard a cry from outside the door. Felicia came in with a container of ice in her hands.

"What was that noise?" Sango inquired.

"Miroku was waking up again, so I knocked him out," Felicia answered as if it was nothing.

"Oh, ok" Michelle shrugged focusing her attention back on the T.V.

"So anyone remember what happened to us last night?" Felicia asked changing the subject.

"Nope," said Michelle.

"Hmm… I'm trying to," Sango thought about this.

"Don't overwork yourself smart one, we're on a hangover right now," Felicia told the demon slayer. She bunched up some ice in her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing Felicia" Michelle asked her.

"I just had this sudden urge to do it."

"Idiot…"

"Why thank you"

"THAT BASTARD!" Sango suddenly cried out.

"What?!" Michelle and Felicia both said at the same time.

"I remember what happened last night!"

"…go on…"

"Miroku was making out with a slut!"

"Who Marissa?" Michelle asked.

"No! just some random hooker!"

"That Bitch! I'm gonna beat him up some more right now…" Felicia turned to the door but Sango pulled on her arm.

"No, don't I'll deal with it,"

"Well, Sango you know we were all pretty drunk last night…" Michelle tried to be reasonable.

"Yeah, I mean did you see everybody? We were all fucked up!" Felicia smiled as the other two.

"Still…" Sango said.

"Don't worry about it, it was only a one time thing… and if he does it again we can all beat his ass down cause that's how we roll," Michelle advised her.

"its fun beating up Miroku" Felicia added.

Sango still looked doubtful.

"Let it be for now, we need to recover from last night,"

"Felicia's right Sango, chilllllll"

"Ok…"

Felicia and Michelle's work had been done. Sango slumped onto the bed and buried her head in a pillow and soon fell asleep.

"Think she's gonna be ok?" Felicia asked Michelle.

"Yeah, if Miroku truly loves her, he'll prove it to her," The two girls laid back and watched T.V.

The day turned to night once more and everyone seemed to be over their hangover from the previous night. Sango awoke to the sound of the people talking on the T.V. and the shower running.

"Awake again? Did you have a nice nap?" Michelle startled Sango because Michelle's eyes were glued to the television screen.

"Yeah, but I've had better days…"

The water stopped and a few seconds later Felicia stepped out of the bathroom with a bathrobe over her.

"Hey, we're going out again tonight, get ready!" she walked over to the drawers, got out her outfit and went back into the bathroom.

"I hope we don't get as crazy as last night…" Michelle stated as she also picked out her clothes then sat back down.

"Ok, I'll go back to my room then, just knock on my door to tell me when we're going," Sango got up and headed out of the suite.

"Yeah sure…" Michelle waved and watched Sango go out the door.

Sango walked to her room and was about to go inside when she heard a noise. To her right was Miroku still knocked out, but just saying random crap in his sleep.

"No!... Damnit….stupid monkeys…."

"What the hell Miroku…" Sango started laughing at his mumblings. She turned back and went inside her room, still leaving Miroku in the hallway.

Sango showered, and got dressed within minutes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that looked VERY good on her and a plain white tank top with a black jacket to go along with it and heels to top it all off. Just when she finished there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!"

Sango opened the door and found Michelle and Felicia all ready to go… but carrying Miroku.

"Garbage Disposal!" Michelle said and dropped Miroku on the floor in the room.

"Uhh thanks?" Sango said.

"Sorry we got sick of him just out on the hallway, so yeah…" Felicia explained.

"Oh that's fine,"

"Okay so ready to go?" Michelle asked her.

"Yeah, but what about everyone else?"

"They're almost ready… except for this one," Felicia pointed to Miroku… on the floor.

"True," Michelle added.

Sango walked over to Miroku, bent down…. And shouted in his ear,

"HEY YOU LEACHER WAKE UP!"

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" Miroku jumped up and screamed.

The three girls laughed out loud because of Miroku's reaction.

"Sango! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Good," Sango replied.

"Go get ready you loser, we're going out again," Michelle told him.

"…umm… ok where are you guys gonna be?" Miroku asked.

"Probably in Sarah/ Tram/ Marissa's suite," Felicia answered back.

"Go! You have 10 minutes!" Michelle informed him before the girls filed out of the room. Before Sango walked out, she gave a look to Miroku. Not a mad look that says "Don't come near me or I'll eat your face off" but a normal look with a grin along with it. Sango was planning something. Miroku knew it, only he didn't know what. With that Sango closed the door and left Miroku standing in the room alone, contemplating on what Sango could have been thinking.

**Done! Wow I hope you guys liked this… I made this in a 2 hour time period! Hahaa I couldn't stop writing! Amazing! I'm sorry there's too many reviews to respond to!**

**But it would be nice if I could get some more for this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**Aileen! If you read this… I'll send the next one to you I promise:)**

**If you guys would like…. You can read my other stories under the penname Sango-Miroku-4ever**

**The latest ones have been about Ichigo and Rukia :) hell yes**

**Ok well I'll have chapter 7 up soon! I hope you guys aren't mad!**

**Later!**

**F-n-A**


End file.
